I'm Sorry
by Leila Zen
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah biasa yang menceritakan Green Okido yang berhutang maaf pada Rivalnya selama tiga tahun. Awas! GAJE EVERYWHERE! DLDR! Mind to RnR? ;3


**-Disclaimer-**

 **PoKéMoN © Satoshi Tajiri, GAME FREAK**

 **I'm Sorry © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **GameVerse, Gaje, OOC mungkin, Garing, Boring, Cerita Abal, Aneh, Cerita ngelantur, Author ngetiknya ngelindur.**

 **-Resiko tanggung sendiri-**

 **-I've warn you! Enjoy!-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Green! Green! Tunggu! Kau kenapa?!"

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Apa.. Aku punya salah padamu?.."

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?"

"Red, Aku bilang, Aku tidak marah! Pada siapa pun juga!"

"Bohong. Aku bisa melihatnya tau."

"Erggh! Dengar! Kenapa kau masih mengikuti aku juga?! Kau sudah memasuki Hall of Fame! Gelar Pokemon Champion sudah kau rebut dariku! Kau menang! Puas?! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

"… … … …"

"Kau mau menyombongkan dirimu dihadapanku?! Oke! Hebat sekali Tuan Champion! Luar biasa! Si Green Okido itu memang payah! Lemah! Bocah saja bisa menendang bokongnya! Kau puas?!"

"… Green.."

"Asal Kau tau saja! Kau tidak pantas menjadi Pokemon Chmpion! Pokemon-mu lemah! Kau pun lemah! Kau terlalu lemah untuk jadi Pokemon Champion! Catat itu!"

"… … … …"

"Huh! Smell 'ya later!"

.

.

.

.

 **-Maafkan Aku-**

.

.

.

.

Dialog itu terus terulang-ulang di kepalaku. Percakapan dimana Aku berteriak pada Rivalku.. Tidak! Dia bukan Rivalku! Dia adalah sahabatku, Red. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah marah padanya. Hanya karena Aku iri padanya dia telah merebut gelar terbesarku, gelar Pokemon Champion. Hanya karena Aku tidak terima dia menang dariku. Padahal, Red sendiri tidak pernah marah padaku saat aku berhasil mengalahkan Hitokage miliknya dulu. Dia malah semakin bersemangat untuk melatih Pokemonnya menjadi semakin kuat.

Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, namun aku tak bisa. Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak melihat sosok lelaki bertopi merah itu. Dia dikabarkan menyerahkan gelar juaranya pada salah satu anggota Elite Four, Wataru. Namun tidak ada satu pun kabar yang menyatakan sedang berada di mana dirinya sekarang. Aku merasa rindu padanya. Aku juga merindukan dimana saat-saat kita bertarung bersama, berpetualang bersama ke seluruh pelosok Kanto, mengumpulkan data-data Pokemon, mengalahkan Gym Leader di setiap kota. Aku selalu selangkah lebih dulu darinya, tapi dia tidak pernah mundur. Dia terus maju demi menjadi Trainer terhebat.

Sekarang semuanya berbeda. Red sudah tidak ada bersamaku sekarang. Kini, Aku berdiri sebagai Gym Leader di Tokiwa City, namun gelar baruku sebagai Gym Leader terkuat pun musnah karena minggu lalu, seorang Trainer muda dari Johto mengalahkanku, dan berhasil mendapatkan Earthbadge dariku. Dan disinilah Aku. Hanya berdiri seharian dan menunggu setiap Trainer yang datang menantangku, mengincar Earthbadge juga.

Aku merindukan masa laluku..

Dimana aku bisa berpetualang, bersenang-senang bersama Pokemon yang setia menjadi partnerku..

Aku merindukan masa kecilku..

Dimana aku masih sepuluh tahun, mengumpulkan data Pokemon di Pokedex, mengalahkan seluruh Gym Leader Kanto, merasa bangga dengan setiap keberhasilan yang kuraih.

Aku.. merindukan sahabatku..

Red..

Aku harus mencari anak itu! Aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Aku tau dia itu Rivalku, tapi, harusnya Aku tidak boleh menyakitinya. Disisi lain, Red selalu bersamaku sejak kecil. Kurasa, dia lebih pantas di sebut Sahabat daripada Rival. Karena itu, sekarang Aku menutup Gym untuk beberapa lama. Sampai aku menemukan Red.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang Red."

"Oh, begitu."

Aku hanya memegangi cangkir berisi the dari Ibunya Red sambil terduduk di sofa ruang tamu miliknya bersama Eievui. Aku sengaja kembali ke Masara Town untuk datang ke rumah Red untuk menemui Ibunya. Siapa tau Red selalu mengabari Ibunya saat ia pergi. Ternyata di luar dugaan, Ibunya pun bahkan tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari anak laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Kau tau… Aku merindukannya... Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya…"

"Iya, nona. Sebagai temannya, aku juga rindu padanya."

"Aku tau.. setiap lelaki pasti akan pergi suatu saat, tapi.. Sebagai Ibunya, aku tentu khawatir padanya."

Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ibunya Red. Aku juga merasakannya sekarang. Lalu, aku pun menyimpan secangkir the ditanganku di meja. Aku pun berdiri, hendak pergi.

"Terima kasih tehnya, nona. Kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Green? Kau benar-benar akan mencari Red?"

"Ya. Aku harus bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku. Kalau perlu, aku akan membawanya kembali ke kota ini. Lagipula.. ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya."

"Kau.. Akan membawa Red pulang?.."

Aku mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan wanita dihadapanku, meski aku tau aku baru saja menggenggam janji yang berat.

Ibu Red tersenyum padaku. "Terima kasih.. Green Okido-kun.."

Aku pun membungkuk padanya, berpamitan padanya.

"Ayo pergi, Eievui. Kita tak perlu menelusuri seluruh kota di Kanto untuk mencarinya. Hanya perlu mengunjungi satu tempat, tapi kemungkinan besar, kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Red."

"Vui Vuii!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Okido. Aku tidak tau kemana perginya Trainer Red setelah anak itu menyerahkan gelar Champion-nya padaku."

"Apa kau tidak bertanya padanya kenapa dia menyerahkan gelarnya itu?"

"…Yah.. Dia hanya bilang kalau Ia ingin melatih Pokemon miliknya menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Dia bilang, dirinya belum pantas mendapat gelar Champion. Setelah itu, Aku tak tau Ia pergi kemana. Dan lagi, aku tidak terlalu ingat hari saat Red menyerahkan gelarnya padaku. Sudah tiga tahun setelah kejadian itu."

Oh, Arceus.. Dia menyerahkan gelar Champion-nya hanya untuk melatih Pokemon-nya menjadi lebih kuat lagi? Apa karena waktu itu aku menyebutnya lemah? Apa yang sudah kulakukan!?

"..Begitu."

Aku menghela kecewa. Diluar dugaan, Aku tidak mendapatkan informasi yang kuinginkan setelah terbang ke Quartz Plateau dan bertanya pada Wataru. Nyatanya, anggota Elite Four yang dijuluki Master Pokemon tipe Naga itu tidak memberikan informasi yang Aku inginkan. Eievui hanya memeluk kaki kiriku, mungkin dia ikut merasa sedih melihat raut wajahku.

Kalau Wataru, orang terakhir yang berpapasan dengan Red saja tidak tau, harus pada siapa lagi aku bertanya?

Apa aku harus melakukan rencana B?

Apa perlu Aku mengunjungi setiap kota di Kanto untuk mencari informasi tentang sahabatku itu?

Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang tentunya.

Aku tidak peduli!

Aku akan mengorbankan semua tenagaku untuk menemukan dia!

Untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada Red!

"Yah.. Kau tau, mungkin Aku bisa membantumu dengan memberitahumu tentang berita yang kulihat di TV kemarin."

"… Berita apa?"

"Katanya saat meliput daerah perbatasan Johto dan Kanto dari helikopter, kamera menangkap sosok seorang pemuda misterius berdiri di puncak Mt. Shirogane dengan makhluk besar yang diduga merupakan Pokemon."

"Pemuda Misterius.. dan Pokemon?.."

"Apa kau tidak punya dugaan kalau pemuda itu adalah Trainer teman lamamu yang hilang itu?"

Tidak mungkin! Cuaca Mt. Shirogane sangat ekstrim. Sering terjadi badai salju yang hebat disana. Membuat pendaki gunung terhebat sekali pun tak mampu untuk menaklukan gunung itu. Perasaanku tidak enak. Kalau Trainer misterius itu memang benar Red, bagaimana Ia bisa bertahan di cuaca ekstrim Mt. Shirogane? Resiko yang paling ringan adalah, kau akan terserang radang dingin permanen atau paling tidak kau akan terserang Hypotermia akut jika menetap di gunung itu. Dan resiko terbesarnya adalah… Kalau membayangkan Red yang akan menerima resiko terbesar itu.. Aku tak berani mengungkapkannya.. Sekarang aku mulai cemas.

Wataru meletakkan tangannya di dagu. "Hmm.. Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin jika kau pergi kesana meski di dampingi Pokemon tipe api sekalipun. Disana sangat dingin. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Aku akan pergi ke sana. Jika Trainer itu adalah Red."

"Okido.. Jangan katakan.. Kau akan.."

Aku mengangguk pada Wataru yang terlihat terkejut dengan perkataanku tadi.

"S-Sebaiknya jangan! Lagipula kita belum tau pasti apakah dia itu temanmu atau bukan! Jangan membuat dirimu mati konyol di Mt. Shirogane!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus pergi menanyakan informasi Red pada seluruh penghuni Kanto."

"Tapi..!"

"Aku..! Sudah berjanji..! Akan membawanya kembali ke Masara Town..! Dan lagi.. Aku berhutang maaf pada anak itu!.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meski dengan syal hijau tua yang ada dileherku ini, dan sarung tangan biru tua menyelimuti tanganku, juga jaket hitam yang ku gunakan, aku masih bisa merasakan udara dingin menusuk kulit sejak aku datang dari kaki gunung Mt. Shirogane. Salju turun semakin lebat seiring aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke puncak gunung. Udara semakin dingin sampai Aku melihat hembusan nafasku yang memutih. Tak ada siapapun disini. Yang kulihat hanyalah padang es luas, salju tebal, dan hembusan angin dingin dimana-mana. Aku yakin, jika tidak ada kabut tebal yang menutupi, Aku bisa melihat pemandangan Kanto dan Johto dari sini. Eievui masih setia mengikuti. Anak itu menolak saat aku menyuruh dirinya untuk masuk ke Pokeball-nya. Aku sengaja tidak langsung terbang ke puncak gunung, karena siapa tau Trainer misterius itu ada di sisi lain gunung.

Dan Aku semakin di hantui rasa cemas. Arceus! Bagaimana manusia bisa bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini?! Aku ragu Red bisa bertahan di tempat seperti ini. Aku saja sekarang sudah mulai tidak merasakan kakiku. Tapi.. Wataru bilang, Red pergi untuk melatih Pokemon-nya. Berarti, jika Trainer misterius Mt. Shiroganeadalah Red, Akulah penyebab anak itu datang ke tempat berbahaya ini!

"Red—! Red—!" Aku meneriakkan nama Red sambil tetap mengarahkan pandanganku ke semua tempat. Berharap sosoknya muncul disuatu tempat.

"Reeed! Reeed!"

Ini salahku..!

Harusnya Aku tidak marah padanya..!

Aku menyesal..!

Kalau Aku tau bahwa berteriak padanya membuatku berpisah dengannya selama tiga tahun sejak awal, Aku bersumpah! Demi Arceus, Aku tak akan pernah berteriak padanya!

Aku terlalu egois..!

Sejak awal.. Aku selalu mencuranginya..

Aku membiarkan dia memilih Pokemon pemberian kakek pertama kali, supaya aku bisa mengetahui kelemahan pokemon-nya. Dia memilih Hitokage, pokemon tipe api. Dia lemah terhadap air, karena itu, aku langsung memilih Zenigame, Pokemon tipe air. Curang sekali bukan?

Aku tidak pernah berlaku baik padanya.. Dan aku menyesali itu..

Kalau saja aku bisa memutar waktu, Aku ingin mengubah perlakuanku padanya.

Aku akan berteman baik dengan anak itu, Aku akan bersaing secara sehat dengannya, aku akan menerima kekalahanku asalkan Red yang menjadi pemenang!

Aku akan ikut bahagia jika Red berhasil meraih cita-cita terbesarnya, menjadi Pokemon Champion.

Bukannya malah marah padanya saat dia menang..

Aku egois..! Saat itu aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri! Aku terlalu memikiran gengsi-ku sebagai cucu Professor Okido! Aku akan merasa sangat malu jika cucu Prof. Pokemon ini tidak meraih gelar juara..

Red..

Seandainya kau tau betapa menyesalnya Aku sudah marah padamu tiga tahun lalu.

Aku ingin menyampaikan kata maaf ini padamu..!

Tapi, dimana kau..?

Apa kau masih bisa menerima permintaan maaf atas perbuatan keterlaluanku tiga tahun lalu?

Datanglah padaku..!

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..!

Karena memikirkan Red, tiba-tiba saja nafasku menjadi sesak, dan sesuatu membasahi pipiku.

Aku.. Menangis..?

"Vui! Vui!" Eievui memandangku khawatir.

Aku segera mengerinkan air mataku dengan lengan baju, lalu tersenyum kearah Eievui.

"Tidak apa-apa teman. Jangan menatapku begitu."

Aku kembali berjalan, lalu menyadari bahwa Aku sudah sampai di puncak gunung. Angin berhembus cukup kencang disini. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Ada sesuatu seperti batu besar di sebelah sana. Batu itu cukup aneh, karena itulah, Aku berlari mendekati batu aneh itu, dan Aku terbelalak kaget mengetahui bahwa itu bukan batu! Itu manusia! Yang sedang telungkup tak sadarkan diri! Kubersihkan tubuh orang ini dari salju tebal yang menutupinya.

Seorang pria.. Memakai baju merah, berambut hitam dan bertopi merah.. Enam buah Pokeball tergantung di ikat pinggangnya.

Orang ini.. Jangan-jangan..

"RED!" Aku kaget setengah mati saat membalikkan tubuh orang yang ada di hadapanku ini. Aku yakin ini Red! Meski terlihat sekarang sedikit berbeda.

Demi Arceus! Wajahnya pucat sekali! Kulihat serpihan-serpihan es membekukan helaian rambut hitamnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sangat dingin saat Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Red! Sadarlah! RED!"

Tak peduli berapa kali aku meneriakkan namanya, Ia tak juga membuka matanya. Tubuhnya dingin sekali. Wajahnya pucat. Ku dekatkan telingaku ke wajahnya. Arceus! Aku tak bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya! Jangan katakan.. kalau Red…

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Ku tempelkan telingaku di dadanya, Aku masih bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, namun sangat lemah. Ku tarik tubuh Red ke dalam rengkuhanku, lalu kudekap erat-erat tubuhnya yang hampir membeku itu, mencoba menghangatkannya.

"..S-Sial..! Bertahanlah, Red!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aku mengambil Pokeball di pinggangku, lalu melemparnya jauh-jauh untuk memanggil Pokemon.

"Keluarlah! Pidgeot!"

Pokemon tipe Flying milikku itu pun muncul lalu terbang dengan cepat menghampiriku. Aku membopong Red yang tak sadarkan diri, lalu menaiki punggung Pidgeot. Eievui segera mengikutiku.

"Bawa Aku! Ke kaki gunung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… … … … … …"

"… … … … … …?"

"… G-Green?.. Green. Bangun.."

Sebuah suara serak kekanak-kanakan membangunkanku dari mimpi. Perlahan, Aku membuka kedua mataku. Mengumpulkan kesadaran, Aku ingat kalau tadi Aku menyelamatkan Red di Mt. Shirogane, lalu membawanya terbang ke Poke Center di kaki gunung Mt. Shirogane. Aku menunggui Red yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya sampai Aku pun ikut tertidur. Beruntung nyawa Red selamat dari serangan hypothermia yang Ia derita.

T-Tunggu dulu..!

Red!

Suara yang membangukanku barusan.. Jangan-jangan..!

"R-Red! Oh, syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar!" Aku menggenggam kedua tangan Red yang sedang terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Kedua iris hijauku berbinar-binar begitu senang saat mendapati Red sudah sadar. Namun iris merah Red hanya melemparkan tatapan datar padaku.

"Aku senang kau selamat! Arceus! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau pergi ke Mt. Shirogane? Membekukan dirimu?! Aku mencemaskanmu tau!"

"… … … …"

Red tidak menjawab. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Sejak kapan dia menjadi pendiam seperti ini? Apa.. Dia masih marah padaku?

"Hei, jawab Aku tuan Kanto Champion!"

"… Aku.. Kau benar Green.. Aku lemah.. dan Pokemonku lemah.. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan gelar Champion.. Karena itulah…"

Oh, Arceus! Jadi ini benar-benar salahku menyebutnya lemah, membuatnya melarikan diri ke Mt. Shiroganeuntuk melatih semua Pokemonnya.

".. Red.. Kau adalah Kanto Champion.. Kau Trainer terkuat yang pernah ada! Dan.. Soal waktu itu.. Maafkan Aku.."

Red terbelalak tak percaya mendengarkan kata-kataku.

"Aku.. Waktu itu… Aku iri padamu.. Aku.. hanya memikirkan reputasiku sebagai cucu Professor Pokemon.. yang kalah dari Trainer yang bernama Red.. Tapi.. Aku salah! Aku sudah membuatmu membahayakan dirimu sendiri! Harusnya aku mengakui kekalahanku waktu itu..! Karena itu maafkan Aku Red!"

Aku bisa merasakan air mata mulai memenuhi mataku. Aku juga bisa melihat mata Red berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak butuh reputasi! Aku hanya membutuhkan dirimu! Aku mencemaskanmu..! Aku merindukan dirimu..! Aku kesepian..! Selama tiga tahun Aku kesepian tanpa dirimu yang selalu ada bersamaku! Kau sahabatku! Aku hanya membutuhkan sahabatku!.. Asal ada kau, Aku tak membutuhkan apapun lagi."

Air mata pun lolos dari mataku saat Aku mengeluarkan semua kata-kata dalam hatiku. Yang kupendam selama ini. Aku melihat wajah Red memerah karena menahan air mata.

"…A.. Aku juga.. minta maaf… Aku juga hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri menjadi lebih kuat… Tanpa memikirkan dirimu yang mencemaskanku… Green..!"

Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu segera menarik Red kedalam pelukanku. Membiarkan anak itu menangis dalam pelukanku. Akhirnya, setelah tiga tahun, Aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Red. Dan Aku sudah menyampaikan permintaan maafku padanya. Sahabatku.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Red.."

.

.

.

 **-End dengan Gajenya :'v-**

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaahh!

Inilah Fic Pokemon keduaku!

Jreng-jreng-jreeeeeennnnggg!

APAAN NIH?! ABAL BANGET FIC YANG AKU BUAT INI!

Yah, cerita ini dibuat cuma buat menghabiskan waktu saja. Ada Ide untuk membuat cerita tentang Green dan Red ngelewat pas ngelamun, langsung aja deh aku buat Fic ini. Apa cerita yang based dari game ini terdengar aneh pas aku menggunakan nama jepangnya? :\ Aku lebih senang pake nama jepangnya soalnya.

Pallet Town jadi Masara Town.

Viridian City jadi Tokiwa City.

Mt. Silver jadi Mt. Shirogane.

Indigo Plateau jadi Quartz Plateau.

Charmander jadi Hitokage.

Squirtle jadi Zenigame.

Eevee jadi Eievui.

Lance jadi Wataru.

Blue Oak jadi Green Okido.

Dan Red.. jadi Pacar Author :v /diestrumpikachu

Jangan bilang fic ini Gaje! Ini udah Gaje! Aku tau! /dilempar

Would you like to give me some Review please? *Puppy Eyes no Jutsu*

Kritik, saran, pujian, Flame, apapun aku terima. Cinta kalian pun akan aku terima kok XD /dibuang

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau baca. Hontou ni Arigatou! ;3

Dadaaaah! :D

.

.

.

.

.

Ting-Tong.

Ckrek.

"Oh, Green..! Kau datang la.."

"Hehehe! Sesuai janjiku nona. Aku akan membawa Red kembali ke Kanto."

"… Green.. Dia ini..?"

"Yup. Dia ini adalah putramu nona. Masa nona tidak mengenalinya. Yaah.. Dia memang terlihat berbeda setelah tiga tahun pergi.."

"… Red..?"

"… Aku pulang.. Ibu.."

.

.

.

 **-Review Please :3-**


End file.
